Le courage
by Dissemblables
Summary: On sait tous que Dean, il n'est pas si costaud qu'il en à l'air. Mais la véritable question, c'est de savoir jusqu'à quel point il a été brisé. Drama, parce que ce n'est pas très joyeux.


Petit blabla : Bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abords, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, voilà. Ensuite, j'ai passé mes épreuves de bac de français et sciences donc je suis enfin tranquille pour écrire, alors je pense que je vais bientôt poster quelque chose d'un peu plus long que ces OS. Enfin voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Je vous laisse tranquille pour lire aha. Ah oui, juste, une review fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est que quelques mots !

* * *

On me dit courageux. Je démolis des monstres à longueur de journée, peut importe la température où le temps, il y a toujours quelque chose qu'il faut tuer. Je prend des vampires, des loups-garous, des démons, et sur commande, je peux aussi m'occuper des Léviathans. Oui, des Léviathans. C'est un peu plus compliqué, mais tout finit un jour par mourir.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que je casse la gueules de milliers de monstres par jour que je suis courageux. Non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir. S'ils savaient à quel point j'étais peureux . Si mon petit frère savait à quel point je peux être paralysé dans ma tête en voyant des crocs qui scintillent, du sang qui coule, où des blessures sur nos corps.

S'ils savaient que j'ai peur, partout, peur d'eux, peur de moi, peur de tout. Que la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est me cacher dans ma couette au bunker avec Netflix qui passe sur la télé, histoire de regarder d'autres gens en prendre plein la tête et de savourer ma sécurité. Dans le bunker, je me sens enfin hors du danger. Et encore que, parfois, j'ai des doutes.

Mais bon sang, s'ils savaient que je ne semble si « brave » que par lâcheté. Que je me cache sous des couches et des couches de sarcasmes et de réflexions à la con pour que personne ne cherche le véritable moi, qui n'aime même pas le whisky. Non, moi, je préfère le thé. Mais le thé, ça ne correspond pas à ce que je suis censé être. Alors je bois de l'alcool à en tomber par terre, et je regarde des pornos à la place de films à l'eau de rose. Qu'est ce que je tuerais pour regarder à nouveau le Titanic. Mais je ne suis jamais seul, alors c'est impossible.

Et puis, il faudrait être un imbécile finit pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'on est fragilisé. Je devrais être totalement stupide pour ne pas voir que j'ai déjà été brisé. Mais même si je suis totalement démoli, je dois encore continuer à avancer, faire comme si de rien était. C'est vrai que après tout, il semblerait que pour un Winchester, un voyage au Enfers, un autre au Purgatoire, c'est la routine. Merde, qu'est ce que je donnerais pour avoir un voyage à Paris, moi, histoire d'être loin de tout ça. Mais j'ai mon petit frère que je dois surveiller, si moi, je suis foutu, ce n'est pas encore son cas, alors je dois veiller sur lui.

Pourtant, parfois, je me demande pourquoi je dois regarder en permanence derrière nous, et devant nous. Toujours vérifier que les gens ne soient pas des conneries, que les mirages ne soient pas des mirages. C'est épuisant. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu hyper stressant, tout de même. C'est comme être sans arrêt à l'affût, prêt à bondir sur la moindre chose qui dépasse. Mais de toutes façons, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Parce que sinon, ils découvriraient qui je suis. Alors comme ça, je peux être prêt à réagir.

Oui, s'ils savaient qu'au moindre faux pas de leur part, je partirai, immédiatement, en courant, s'il le faut, contre le vent, je pense qu'ils me surveilleraient un peu plus. C'est pas comme s'il y avait d'autres tarés pour faire ce putain de job. Alors ceux qui ont été embarqués contre leur gré dans ces histoires, ils les gardent précieusement. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le terme. Parce que sinon, je ne serais pas mort autant de fois. C'est plutôt qu'ils sont préfèrent me faire revivre à nouveau, histoire d'avoir de rire de moi, et d'avoir un singe sur lequel faire de nouvelles expériences, encore et encore, que de prendre quelqu'un d'autre à la place.

Parce que sinon, pour être franc, qu'est ce que je fous encore sur Terre ? C'est vrai, j'ai déclenché l'Apocalypse, j'ai fais un nombre incalculable de conneries pour sauver mon petit frère, ou pour arracher Cas de ces enfoirés d'emplumés. J'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi en fait. Mais c'est le personnage qui me colle à la peau, alors je dois continuer à défier Death, à jouer avec les démons, à arracher les ailes des anges, parce que c'est ce que je suis censé faire. Si seulement je pouvais m'enfuir, tout laisser tomber et me trouver un petit coin où personne ne viendrait m'embêter.

Mais rien, je ne vois rien. Pas d'espoir pour me guider, pas de lumière au bout du chemin. Enfin, ce n'est plus si grave, de toute façon, je n'existe plus vraiment. L'important, c'est que mon petit frère puisse encore avoir foi en son avenir. Moi, j'ai laissé tombé. Il n'y a plus rien qui me fasse continuer à avancer, si ce n'est les fils qui me tirent comme une marionnette dans tout ce bordel.

Et ces fils, ils ne sont pas tirés par des gens bien attentionnés. Non, il n'y a pas de bienfaiteurs vivants, mais que des choses mortes, qui n'ont plus de cœur, qui n'ont pas d'âme, et ne parlons pas de grâce. Ils sont pires que les démons je crois. Parce que les démons, ils obéissent à quelqu'un au moins, que ce soit Lucifer où Crowley, ils ont un roi. Eux, ils ne suivent que leurs propres règles, celles qu'ils appliquent à leur bon vouloir. Ils agissent en fonction de leurs désirs, aussi pervers qu'ils soient.

Alors leurs paroles peuvent aller se faire foutre loin, très loin. Ils veulent que je sois Dean Winchester, un fou qui n'a pas peur de la mort et qui est prêt à tout pour tenter de bouger le monde. Ils veulent que je sois un gros dur, qui déteste les sentiments, ils veulent que je sois leur petit soldat, puisque mon père est mort. Qu'est ce qu'un soldat sans un capitaine après tout ?

Mais je continuerais à jouer leur jeu. C'est mon choix, pas le leur. Ils ne m'y forceront pas. Je continuerais à choisir de jouer encore et encore, mais pour moi.

Juste pour mieux les détruire, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte. Si je joue leur jeu, ils ne verront rien venir. Même si j'ai la frousse, je jouerais un mec sans peur jusqu'à leur mort, et là, toutes mes carapaces s'effriteront, mais cela ne sera pas grave, car personne ne pourra me briser plus que je ne le suis déjà. Enfin, tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que je suis courageux. C'est juste que j'ai un cerveau, contrairement à ce que certains croient.

D'ailleurs, à mes yeux, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une simple charge.

Le courage.


End file.
